Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Card of the Angel
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl lives with her cousin after a tragity hits her, will she let the pain and sorrow consume her? Or will Tori's friend's help her? YumaxOC(Lillian)


Me: Howdy! I just love Yu-Gi-Oh anime! So I ask my really close friend on DA if she can type a Zexal story for me and she happily did, she's so awesome~ I just give her idea's what I want to happen and she does her best. This chapter every time I re-read it...it makes me cry like a baby! It's so sad. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Lillian! If you wish to see art of Lillian go to my Da account (Kairi-The-Siren) Enjoy!

...

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Card of the Angel

Chapter 1

...

Fire. It was everywhere. It chewed up everything in sight and continued to grow, becoming a monster. It took away precious memories that hung on the wall, slowly, as to torcher the inhabitants of this home. That's what Lillian thought about it as she ran through the halls of her burning house. A steady stream of smoke and ash continually poured out of the fire, making a cloud of destruction.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Her screams we're drowned out by the roaring flames. Her throat was painfully soar, she could barely breath, but she didn't care, no, not now, she didn't have time for that. Right now, her parents were dying. She could hear her mother's sobbing, her father's yelling, and every painful cough they made. A giant fiery beam was in front of the door, locking them in.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Screaming again, she went into a coughing fit. Fire seemed to cling to the walls, laughing at her attempts, mocking her for being so useless, so weak. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and sweat matted down her mint green hair. She couldn't give up, not now, not when her parents needed her.

"CRACK!"

A large sound was heard behind the door. Suddenly her parents screamed, and… everything went silent.

"No…"

"No!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In a flash of bright light, it all went dark…

Gasping, she sat up in bed. Lillian was drenched in a cold sweat. Warm salty tears were steadily streaming down her face to the tips of her lips; she didn't even have to look at the clock to know what time it was. 5:00 am, every single night for the past year, she wakes up at that same time, in the same sweat, in the same tears. She slowly ran her sleeve across her face, the soft cotton absorbing the salty water.

Sighing, she then looked at her cousin's sleeping form. Her chest rose in a steady beat, her short green hair lightly laying on her face, and a small smile etched on her lips from some sweet dream she was having. It was at these moments she envied Tori the most, yet, at the same time, gave her the most comfort knowing that she hasn't experienced the pain herself.

"At least I didn't wake you up." Lillian thought. She untangled the covers off herself, and stealthily made her way down to the kitchen. Usually once she wakes up she makes herself a hot cocoa or tea helped to calm her down and take her mind off things. And when that didn't work, well, she could always talk to her cards.

It's funny really, how her cards always seemed to comfort her in her saddest times.

"It's been a year now since the… incident happened, how come it still hurts so badly?" Lillian whispered to her cards. They were set out in a nice neat stack on the table in front of her, right next to her light blue mug. She watched as the white vapors slowly swirled up and disappeared from the coco.

"They say that with time it becomes easier to bear the pain, to get on with life, why won't it heal for me? Why won't the pain just fade away?" Tears were now threating to burst forth, to run down her already stained face. "Sometimes it just gets so bad that…I-I just want to end it there and then, just make the pain go away and maybe even… see them again," she was crying freely after that, some of her tears landed on the black and orange cards making dark spots appear on them.

"But then, I would think about what I'd be losing if I did… and I realize that I can't go and leave my little sister behind" she then smiled at those words. Even if they were cousins, they were as close as sisters.

Then she sighed "Still, I wish the pain would stop…"

"Well then, you're about to get your wish!"

Lillian's light brown eyes shot open in surprise. Whirling around in her seat (as well as almost spilling her cocoa) she turned to face the offending eavesdropper.

There in her light pink pajamas stood Tori, with a big grin stretched across her face.

"Wha- how long have you been standing there?" Lillian tried as fast as she could to wipe off the tears.

"Long enough" Tori gave her a gentle smile and pulled a seat up next to her.

"But I thought you were-"

"Asleep, no, sorry but you're not that lucky"

"…"

"Lillian?"

"I…How will you make the pain go away?"

"Don't worry, I got some friends to help me with that"

To be continued

...

Me: Poor Lillian! I hope Tori helps her, and she'll get to meet Yuma and the others too! Ciao~


End file.
